Parties and Missions
by Kagome008
Summary: My first fanfic...please be nice...it gets better later on...NaruSaku...Tsunade tells Sakura that Naruto and Jiraya are coming home and she wants to throw them a party...later Naruto, Sakura, Jiraya and Tsunade go on a mission to get Sasuke back...
1. The party plans

My first fanfic ever...so be nice please!!!!!

I do NOT own NARUTO and I never will...all characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

_Thinking_

_**Inner Sakura/Kyuubi **_

**WITH SAKURA:**

"Sakura, Hokage-Sama wishes to speak with you." Shizune said. "Ok, thank you, be right there."

Sakura replied as she finished filling out some mission papers. She had just taken a trip down memory lane,

because she had come across team sevens old mission reports, from back when they were genin. When life

was more layed back and care-free, when everyone was immature and naive. But most importantly, when

Sakura had had her heart broken by Sasuke.

The night she had spilled her heart out to him, told him of the love she had fro him, or had convinced herself

with, but slowly the wounds he had caused her were beginning to heal, but they may have been healing

faster if her best friend were there with her. Life seemed so dull without him around, and she missed him

more than she ever imagined. He had been gone, training for around two and a half years, soon after

Sasuke had left the village, so he could become stronger and the two of them could get Sasuke back

together.

Sakura, after two and a half years of training with Tsunade, had become a lot stronger. Her girlish traits

were starting to blossom into becoming a beautiful young woman. Her healing abilities, and super chakra

inhanced punches, could really be a terrible combo in battle if you got on her wrong side...

Sakura entered her master's office, full of mountians of paperwork and empty sake bottles as usual.

"Tsunade-Sama you called for me?" Sakura asked dully, thinking her master were going to assign more

paperwork. "Sakura, Jiraya and Naruto have been spotted, they'll be home in a couple of days." The fifth

Hokage said smiling slightly. "Really?!" Sakura asked with a hint of excitement hidden in her voice. Tsunade

noticed, at the mention of Naruto, Sakura's whole face seemed to lift, it was the happiest she'd seen her

before he went off to train. After Sasuke left, Sakura seemed to be an entire different person, not laughing,

or hanging out with friends, but Naruto seemed to help her a lot, whether being a clown to make her laugh,

a shoulder to cry on, or even being a target to let her anger out on, whatever the case, he was always there

for her.

"Tsunade-Sama?" Sakura asked. "Hmm?" "Well, um..do you think that just..maybe we could have a welcome

home party for those two?" Sakura asked cautiously. "I don't see why not...I'm sure the clumbsy fool and

perv would love that." "Thank you Sensei!" Sakura said bowing and turned to leave the room. "I'll get started

right away!" She said giddily. "Finish filing that paperwork-!" "I did already!!" Sakura yelled interrupting her,

as she ran down the hallway. Tsunade sighed and turned her attention back to the piles of procrastinated

papers in front of her. _Why am I so nice some times? _

_Well...the first thing I should probably do is round up some people to help me decorate...hmm...I'll try Ino..._

_and then Tenten...and Hinata...This party will be so much fun!_ Sakura thought giddily. _I hope they'll like it..._

**WITH NARUTO:**

"OOOOIII!!! ERO SENNIN!!! HURRY UP!!!!"

_Does this kid run on batteries? _Jiraya thought as he quickened his pace a bit more to catch up to the hyper-

active, big-mouthed fifteen year old aways ahead of him. _I can't wait to get back to the villag, I miss_

_everyone so much...I wonder how much people have changed in two and a half years...I wonder how_

_Sakura is...has she changed?_ Naruto thought as he continued his fast pace through the many trees.

_I will definitely tell her sometime when I get back..._Naruto thought _ I have to tell her I..._

**WITH SAKURA:**

After half an hour of frantically rounding people up to help out, Sakura had Ino, Tenten, Kurinai sensei,

Hinata, Chouji, Anko, Gai Sensei, and Lee. "Ino, Tenten, you two, can help me decorate, Kurinai sensei,

Anko sensei, Chouji and Hinata, you guys can make the food, and Chouji please don't eat it all please!! Gai

Sensei, Lee san, could you please deliver these invitations to everyone?" Everyone nodded, and got to

work...They had only two days to get the whole party together..."Ok, so for the decorations...Tenten, could

you hang up these streamers please?" Sakura asked. "Sure, no problem." She replied pulling out her many

weapons. Throwing the streamers into the air, and pinning them up against the wall with her needles, with

deadly accuracy. "Ino, could you get some flowers for all the tables." Sakura asked. "Yea, what colors?"

"um...I dunno...be creative..." "Okay..." Ino said leaving for her familie's flower shop. _Guess I get the fun_

_job of bringing out tables and chairs..._She thought grumpily. _At least I can do this now... _"Shadow clone

jutsu!" Ten clones appeared "Okay, here we go! SHANNARO!!" The eleven Sakura's said in unison as they

ran to get the chairs and tables around the Hokage tower.

"Lee, I will race you! Let's go fountian of youth!" "Yes Gai Sensei!" "First to return to this spot after

delivering all of their invitations wins!" Gai Sensei announced. "Right!" Lee said in return as Gai and himself

resembled blurs running around Konoha handing invitations to various people...

Sakura: Why are you making this story so cheesy?

Me: Aww...give me a break...it's my first fanfic ok?

Sakura: pfff...whatever...

Naruto: --


	2. Hinata snaps and the party begins

Chapter 2 ...

Review please!!

**In the Kitchen:**

Anko, Kurinai, Hinata and Chouji were in the kitchen cooking up a storm. "CHOUJI!!!! STOP

EATING EVERYTHING!!" Hinata screamed. forks, spoons, chopsticks all clatter...dead silence

_Wow...Hinata DOES scream..._Kurinai thought.Chouji dropped the food and continued to cook

noodles...

**With Sakura and the Girls:**

"There, that should do it!" Sakura said as she stretched. The main part of the Hokage tower was now

blue and green. White and blue flowers were atop all of the tables, and the many streamers, balloons

and other decorations hung with perfection. One detail they didn't feel the need to tell Tsunade about

was the dance floor they had cleared a space for, the hidden disco ball, and strobe lights. Not to

mention a disk jockey coming in at 9:00.

The girls had planned it well. Lee and Gai had delivered the invitations in mere minutes, tying in their

race, while Anko, Chouji, Hinata and Kurinai were able to finish cooking most of the food. After

Hinata had yelled at Chouji, he hadn't brought any food to his lips the rest of the day, so they were

good on amount. _Maybe Hinata could be Chouji's coach on loosing some of his weight..._ Anko

thought. Everything was set for the big night...now they just had to wait for the two boys to return...

**With Naruto and Jiraya:**

"Naruto, we should be home in around half a day if we leave at dawn tomorrow morning." Jiraya said,

as he and Naruto rested for the night. "Right, can't we just go-" "No, we're resting now goodnight."

Jiraya said as he fell over and fell asleep. As Jiraya began to snore, Naruto looked up at the many

sparkling stars. _I wonder what Sakura's doing right now...and Kakashi Sensei...and Sasuke...They're_

_probably all sleeping...well, see ya tomorrow Sakura and Kakashi sensei, fight you soon Sasuke..._

Was Naruto's final thoughts as he drifted off to sleep in dreams of team sevens old adventures...

At first light, after packing up their camp, Naruto and Jiraya continued their journey back to Konoha,

both very eager to see all o their friends, and crushes. Three more hours and thy would get

there...5:00...right around when a certain party was planned...

Kiba, Akamaru, Neji and Hinata got the fun job of watching for Naruto and Jiraya to come, with their

special abilities of smell and sight. They could easily be able to warn everyone to get ready. "Arf arf!"

Akamaru said. "We smell something..." Kiba said sniffing. "Byakugun!" Neji and Hinata said in

union. "Their coming!" Hinata said. "Let's go! Hurry!" Kiba said as they all sprinted back to the

hokage tower. Everyone was in place...now they just hoped and prayed Kakashi would do his job right...

"Ha ha! We're back! I missed this place so much!"Naruto shouted. _Where is everyone? I don't see any_

_of my friends...or senseis... _OI! KAKASHI SENSEI!!!" Naruto yelled, as he spotted him. "Hey

Naruto, long time no see." "I got something for you sensei!" Naruto said pulling out a book. Kakashi

drooled, and snatched the book and started reading. "oh, Naruto, I'm supposed to take you to

Tsunade...she wants to give you a mission." Kakashi said quickly as his eyes skimmed across the

pages of the book. "A mission already? I JUST got back though...and how do they know I'm back

already?" "ANBU and yea, it's an important mission." "Okay...let's go then..." Naruto said flatly."I'm

gunna go, see ya Naruto." Jiraya said, disappearing with a poof of smoke. _Probably to go spy on the_

_village women... _Naruto thought annoyed. _I thought my friends would all be around to greet me...but_

_not even Sakura or Iruka Sensei are around... _"Kakashi Sensei? Where is everyone?" Naruto asked,

"Where's Sakura?" "Hmm? Oh, they're all on missions." Kakashi relied hastily, getting back to his

book. "Wow, everyone though?" "Yea." Naruto questioned him no more as they reached the Hokage

tower. "Ahh...so they added Tsunade Baa-Chan's old face up there too have they?" Naruto asked

amused looking up at the Hokage monument. Kakashi said nothing as he opened the front doors and

went inside the hokage building without a second thought..._Hey why are all the lights off? _Naruto

thought as he followed behind Kakashi."SURPRISE WELCOME HOME!!!!" Everyone shouted as

Sakura turned on the lights. Naruto screamed lika a little girl, which naturally made everyone laugh.

Seconds later, he was tackled in a hug. All he saw was a flash of pink hair, and the sweet smell of

cherry blossoms to know who it was. "S-Sakura Chan." "Naruto!" As they broke the hug Sakura

noticed, "Naruto, your taller than me now!" "Yeah.." Naruto replied giving her his normal smirk. **And**

**hotter...a lot hotter...**_SHUT UP YOU!_ Sakura told her inner self. **But he is...and you know**

**it...SHANNARO! **_SHUT UP DAMMIT!!!_She screamed mentally. When she came back to reality after

talking to her inner self, she did realize how handsome Naruto had become...

Kyuubi was bugging the hell out of him as well. **So this is that Sakura Chan your always thinking**

**and dreaming about hey kid? She is pretty hot! **_HEY!- _**How long have you been head over heels**

**with her? **_Um..about four or five years now..._He replied to him mentally, blushing. **Well...good luck**

**kid...you'll need it...**_ Gee...Thanks..._**Your welcome. **

Yea I know they are all, OOC...but oh well...that's why its a fanfic P

Sakura: Why do you make me seem mental talking to myself?

Me: Because I can and it's fun.

Naruto:Why is Kyuubi all weird and talking to me about my crush?!

Kyuubi: Cuz someone needs to put some sense into that thick head of yours.

Me: Exactly XD

Naruto:pouts in corner

Me: We love you Naruto, that's why we pick on you.


End file.
